No labels
by Bandgeek481
Summary: A cute Jonnor future fic based on the season three premiere where Jude and Connor and still living in love and label free
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jude didn't like labels aside, from Connors boyfriend that is. He had told Connor just eight years before that he wanted to be just Jude for a while. That while lasted eight years and no one ever pushed him to say if he was gay, straight, or somewhere in between. All Connor ever needed to know was that Jude loved him. Words they'd said seven years ago.

Tonight was going to be a special night for them. They were going over to Steph and Lena's for dinner, they'd been dorming together for the last three years and next year they were getting their own place off campus. Tonight was special because of what Connor had planned.

Connor threw on a navy blue plaid top while Jude was across the hall washing his face. Once Jude came back both boys slipped into their respective shoes and headed out the door.

They didn't bother knocking and instead just walked right in. Immediately they were met with a squeal from Eden and Carolina. The girls were seven and five respectively. "Uncle Jude! Uncle Connor!" Both girls chanted in unison. Connor and jude bent down hugging the girls. Mari was close behind her daughter's, "Hi Judicorn, hi Connor!" Both boys hugged Mari and walked farther into the house.

Jesus was sitting at the island and Emma was at the stove helping Lena out.

"Hi Jude! Hi Connor!" Emma chirped happily, unusually chipper for Emma but neither boy thought much into it. Jesus got up from the island and hugged his brother and brother's boyfriend. Lena stepped away from the stove to hug her son and Connor who might as well be her son. "Hi boys, how's school going?"

"Good"

"Good"

Lena laughed at their short robotic answers.

"Are Callie and Brandon here yet?"

"Callie is on her way and Brandon is in the backyard with mom."

Jude nodded and the two boys went outside to go see Brandon and Steph.

Steph and Brandon were sitting together on a bench. Immediately Steph jumped up to hug the boys. "Hi my loves." The boys hugged her and then hugged Brandon who looked over at Connor, "Still treating my baby brother right?"

"Always"

Brandon laughed and sat back down on the bench. The two boys heard Callie's car and rushed inside.

Before the boys could get to her, the girls and in exchange Mari did. Once she was done greeting her nieces and sister she hugged her brother. Just as Callie put her coat down Lena called time for dinner and everyone scrambled to the dining room.

Steph looked around happily at her children and their respective partners "It's just so nice having everyone together."

"You're Mom is right, we should all get together more often."

The kids all nodded in agreement mouths stuffed with pasta.

"So you guys," Steph started, "Tell us how you've all been!"

Callie recounted the events of her day. She'd gone into being a social worker and had just been given a new case that day. "They're two sisters and their little brother. The girls are two and three and their brother is eighteen months. They're all genuinely so sweet."

"Well," Brandon started, "Things have been good. I'm almost done with that new piece. I just got commissioned to do another which is good." Brandon had gone into writing scores for movies and just about everything else.

"Well," Mari started, "The school year is finishing up which is good since schedules will be more flexible now. Matt just recently got a promotion which is good. The girls are both doing great in school as well."

Jesus smiled at his family, "Well, the gym is doing well which is great. Em and I also have some mega exciting news." Everyone looked at the young couple expectantly. "We're expecting!" The entire family bursted out in cheers. Another baby was always going to be sure to make everyone happy.

Once everyone settled down Connor took over, surprising Jude who was about to talk about school. "Well Though that is definitely hard news to follow I do have an announcement to make." Connor pushed his chair back and stood up, pulling Jude up with him. The next thing Jude knew, Connor was down on one knee. Mari was already crying.

"Jude Adams-Foster, you are the love of my life. We have been together for eight years. We were in seventh grade when we finally both gave into our undeniable love. At that time you told me you didn't want to be labeled. I never have questioned that or tried to changed that but maybe you could make the exception to be my Fiance. You are my heart Jude and without you my life is empty. You've brought color to my life, starting with blue nail polish. You brought noise into my life even when you weren't speaking. You showed and you all welcomed me and showed me family was not fear but love. You though Jude taught me that in full. You showed me that love is all we need. That the fear lesser to everything and that we will make it if we're together and I never want to spend a day without you. So, will you marry me?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I'll marry you."

Connor slipped the simple band onto Jude's finger and jumped up kissing him while the family cheered.

Steph smiled brightly, "Yep a baby and a proposal the family definitely needs to get together more often."

Everyone laughed and finished their pasta. Once dinner was finished Lena went into the kitchen to go and get the came she had made for the dinner. Once she sat down the questions and planning started. "So Emma how far along are you?"

Emma blushed and sheepishly muttered, "Twenty-three weeks."

Everyone was so shocked at this, how had her tiny frame hidden that for so long know one knew. She got up from the table smiling and sighing and lifted up her cable knit sweater to reveal the form fitting tank top underneath that was clinging to a swollen belly. Once she sat back down Lena started up again.

"So boy or girl?"

"We aren't sure yet. We find out next week."

"What are you hoping for?"

"We both want a boy haha"

"Typical, Lena laughed

By the end of the night Connor and Jude had already set a date. Well Marianna had. That date was in mid july. They'd be married before they were college seniors.

Once they got home they both collapsed into Connor's bed. Too happy to speak they both fell asleep holding each other as tightly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Saturday morning both boys woke up around eight and as soon as Jude remembered the events of the night before he started smiling uncontrollably and kissed Connor before he could say good morning.

"I love you so much Connor."

"I love you too Jude, I really really do."

They kissed again and then Jude pressed his nose to Connor's. "Can we go get breakfast?"

Connor smiled and nodded. Both boys got up and grabbed their shower caddies making a quick trip to the shower.

They both got back into the room and Connor got into his customary plaid. Jude got into a regular navy t shirt.

"Ready Judicorn?"

Jude glared over at, only Mari was ever allowed to call him that. Connor laughed at his pout and kissed him while grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the dorm. The two boys laughed and got into the elevator riding down and walking hand in hand to the parking lot where Connor's SUV was.

The two drove to their favorite diner in blissful silence. Once they were seated in their usual booth the two got to talking.

"So we need to tell Donald and we also need to tell your parents" Connor tensed at the word.

Adam Stevens had, for the last eight years, dealt with Connor being gay and being with Jude. It hadn't been easy and Connor and his dads relationship had irreparable damage done to it.

"It'll be okay Con. I'll be with you the entire time."

"He's not gonna be happy"

"His loss because our love is a beautiful happy thing."

"Jude, you remember prom and everything else we ever did."

"I know, your dad is honestly kind of an asshole and he just doesn't understand our love."

"He thinks we're wrong."

"We know we're not"

Connor shut up at that one. He knew Jude was right. He also knew he'd seek his dads approval for the rest of his life. The waitress came with two orders of chocolate chip pancakes and home fries.

"So Jude, big wedding or simple?"

"Simple, maybe in moms backyard."

"That would be nice"

"Just the people close to us. Nothing too big"

Connor smiled at Jude's love to have his family near him and just have those he loved most for the most important parts of his life.

"I think that sounds utterly perfect love."

Jude smiled the smile Connor loved and ate his last bits of pancake. Once breakfast was done they drove to Connor's dads house.

Connor took a deep breathe and Jude reached for his hand and squeezed. "Our love is all we need my love"

Connor turned and smiled at Jude. As long as Jude was there he would always be okay. They got out of the car and walked to the house, that though Connor had grown up there, never felt like home.

They knocked on the door and Adam answered. "Oh uh hi boys."

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Mr. Stevens"

"So uh why did you two stop by today?"

"Really dad?"

"What? You just usually call first."

"Well dad why don't we go sit."

The group moved to the living room. Adam sat in his faded recliner and Jude and Connor sat on the loveseat with his arm snaked around Jude's waist pulling him as close as possible.

"Oh my what happened?"

"Jude and I have some really big news."

"Well what happened?"

"Well dad, Jude and I are getting married, in July"

Adam's face was unreadable to Jude but Connor knew it as well as he knew Jude's smile. Adam was livid.

"You have to be joking Connor."

"No. I love Jude and he loves me and we're gonna get married."

"Now Connor this is a bit extreme. Do you really want to subject yourself to such a shameful lifestyle? Do really want all that pain and hurt? Don't you want a family!?"

"Yes I do and someday I'll have one, with Jude. You don't understand that our love is very real. I love Him and he loves me and we are going to be together for the rest of time."

"Where did I go wrong with you Connor?"

"The day you stopped loving me for being gay."

Adam looked at his son in shock. His arm was still around Jude and he could see Jude's ring from where it was intertwined with Connor's. For eight years he had denied the fact that his son was gay. He had convinced himself it was a very long phase and act of rebellion. Yet as he looked at his son he realized nothing was going to change him. He had been right, Connor had, well not totally. He had never stopped loving Connor. He just loved him for the things he wanted him to be and not who he actually was.

Adam cleared his throat. "Have you told your mother?"

"I'm telling her next."

"Okay then I' let you two go."

Connor and Jude both sighed and got up. Connor walked past his dad in silence. When they got back to the car Connor let out a sob. He usually saved that for when they got home but he couldn't hold it in. He sat in the SUV sobbing into Jude's arms. Jude was far too busy taking care of Connor to realize that Adam was looking at them from his bay window.

Once Connor had calmed Jude took his hand and looked at him. "Are you up for going to your moms?"

"Yeah, lets go"

The two boys drove to Evelyn's house in silence. Once they got there they took a deep breathe and went to the door.

They rang the doorbell and Evelyn answered smiling. "Hi boys! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi Mom"

"Hi Mrs. Stevens"

Evelyn Smiled and ushered the boys in. "Now tell me why do I have the pleasure of seeing you two today?"

"Well Mom," Connor started, his arm firmly around Jude's waist. "Jude and I are getting married."

Evelyn let out an overjoyed screech. She'd always been supportive of Connor but she'd also always been pretty absent in his life. She was constantly jetting off and spent very little time with Connor. Of course Lena and Stef had picked up the slack for both Evelyn and Adam.

Evelyn hugged the boys and fired off questions at them. Connor felt Jude's nails digging into his lower back. Evelyn was nice and she and Jude got along great but when she was bouncing off the walls it gave Jude major anxiety. Evelyn was possibly more intense and busy than his entire house had been.

Before Jude got anymore tense Connor told his mom they had to leave because they had to go tell Jude's biological dad. She hugged the boys once again before they left and made Connor promise to email her details.

Jude knew telling Evelyn would be fine. She was the accepting parent. She was also the absent parent so it was conflicting to Jude. Even though he had had a hard life he couldn't help but think maybe Connor had had it worse in some ways.

Jude walked up to Donald's door, alone. Connor liked Donald but he never really knew how to deal with him after that first father's day. He was always too embarrassed to face people after they witnessed an outburst.

Donald opened the door and smiled. "Hey Jude, what's up? How've you been?" Donald reached in for a hug.

"I've been good thanks, how about you?"

"I've been okay thanks. So what brings you here today?"

"Well I have some news."

"Well what is it son?"

"Connor and I are getting married."

"That's great son, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks it means alot."

After another hug and mumbled goodbyes Jude went back to the SUV.

"Let's go home Con."

Connor smiled and agreed driving back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

With finals over Connor and Jude moved their stuff out of their dorm for what would be the last time because in August they would be moving into an apartment near Connor's job and Jude's internship. Stef walked in,"So is this bedding the last of it?"

"Yep"

"I'll put it in the car and meet you two at home."

Connor had unofficially moved into the Foster's house after his first year of college. By then Jesus was long out of the house and had already opened his gym.

The two boys went to the student parking lot and started the hour drive back to the house.

"So my love, Connor started, "It is may fourteenth. Our wedding is in less than two months."

"Yes it is!"

Jude smiled the smile that made Connor melt inside.

"So invitations have been sent. Have we heard from your parents? I heard from donald yesterday."

"Is he going? Evelyn said she'd get back to me and I've heard nothing from Adam."

"Okay and yeah Donald is going"

Connor nodded, "So I have a question."

"Yes Conner?"

"Do you want to invite any of your old foster parents...the nicer ones."

"No."

Connor knew when Jude was serious. His words were always short and clipped and his face blank like when he went mute for a while. He knew it was a long shot, he'd seen the scars on Jude. He wasn't sure there was any nice foster homes but he had to ask.

The two boys pulled up and Connor helped Stef unload the car while Jude pulled Lena aside. They'd been settled for about twenty minutes before Mariana showed up with the girls.

Connor immediately took the girls in the back to play and Jude stayed inside with his moms and his sister.

"You got a good one Judicorn."

Connor was outside letting the girls tickle him to death and laughing hysterically.

"Yeah I did."

The woman laughed at Jude's dazed look.

"So you two, and Callie who is working in an emergency case. Tomorrow we have the gender reveal party. Lets start decorating.

Jude woke up and nuzzled into Connor's chest. Connor mumbled and pulled Jude closer to him.

"Morning babe"

"Mm"

Jude smiled into Connor's chest

"You wanna go get breakfast?"

Jude laughed into Connor's chest

"Sure baby"

The two boys sat up and made their way down stairs. Jude went and made some waffles while Connor made coffee.

Stef and Lena walked into the kitchen from outside. "Hey boys, how'd you two sleep"

The two boys smiled and blushed. Stef and Lena laughed.

"So moms, are you guys excited to find out if you're going to have ANOTHER granddaughter or grandson?"

"Yes we are my love, now you two go finish your waffles and then go get ready for the party. Mari and Callie will both be here soon."

The boys obliged and after they had finished their waffles they went upstairs to get dressed for the party.

Just as Connor was finishing his hair he heard Mari arrive. Soon after Callie was in the door. Almost immediately Jude and his sisters were outside helping to set up and decorate. Eventually Brandon showed up, Jesus and Emma following suit. Emma went out to help Jesus' sisters decorate. Connor sat inside with Brandon and Jesus.

"So Connor, you excited for the big day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Eight years of dating and three weeks of being engaged and I fall more in love everyday."

Brandon and Jesus chuckled, glad that Jude had someone who took care of him and loved him like Connor did. Just then Mike got to the house, AJ was with him too. The guys all sat together around the island.

"So Mike, did you want a boy or a girl when Stef was pregnant?"

"Little boy, someone to play catch with."

Everyone around the table laughed at the thought of Brandon being sporty.

Anna and Isabella arrived with Jesus and Mari's grandparents. Not too long after Adam arrived. Then Jesus and Emma's friends all started to show up.

Jude went to go talk to Emma while Connor went to go get more burgers.

"So do you have a name picked?"

Emma laughed and nodded

"Kirsten Mariana or Elijah Jude"

Jude smiled and hugged Emma.

Connor was on his way in to get more burgers when he saw that Adam was in the family room. He was looking at the pictures that lined the wall. Connor and Jude at the LGBT prom, the boys at their senior prom and graduation, the two together the night they got engaged.

Connor was also in a lot of the really important family photos. Jude's adoption, the family together when Eden was born and then again when Cara was born, Callie's adoption and then Brandon and Callie's graduation, and then the twins. They'd done it all together.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"Do you love him?" Adam's words were quiet and almost defeated. He heard the near tears in his dad's voice.

"More than life itself"

"Can you to maybe come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure"

Connor joined Jude outside, "We're having dinner with my dad tomorrow"

Jude sighed and leaned into Connor. Wondering when he was ever going to give up on his dad. He tried not to think about it as Emma cut into the cake. Jesus standing next to her with crossed fingers. Everyone cheered as the bright pink cake was revealed.

"Well," Emma started, " In about 13 weeks we will be welcoming Kirsten Mariana Adams-Foster into our lives."

Chapter four

Jude turned over and nuzzled into Connor's chest. Connor smiled at the familiar pressure in his chest. He leaned down to kiss the top of Jude's head.

"Morning babe"

"Morning," Jude mumbled into Connor's chest.

"What's the plan for the day, my love?"

Jude turned over

"I figured we could go over Mari's house for a bit and then we have lunch with Callie planned. Then Brandon wanted is to stop by to hear this new piece he's working on and then get ready for dinner with Adam."

"Busy day"

"Yep so let's swing by starbucks for breakfast"

"Agreed"

The two boys got up and started getting dressed.

Marianna lived in a little house not to far from Lena and Stef. She'd eventually reconciled with Matt when Eden was one. Then they'd had Carolina. Now Matt worked as a music teacher and Mari had just landed a job at a software company. They weren't married or anything but they were happy.

As soon as Jude and Connor walked into the house Connor was dragged away by his nieces into the backyard to play.

"Where's Matt?"

"Teaching some privates lessons"

"Cool, how've you been, we didn't get a chance to talk really since the engagement"

"Yeah everything's been so so crazy."

"Yeah so like how are you?"

"I need to tell you a secret. You can't tell anyone, well maybe just Connor."

"Okay go ahead"

"I'm pregnant."

"Mari that's so great! Congrats!"

"No Judicorn...I don't want another baby. I don't want to get fat and pukey and essentially immobile because I know I won't be able to keep up with Eden and Caro."

"Mari you kept up with a two year old when you were pregnant with Eden and you were fine."

"I'm having twins Jude. We don't have the room for twins."

"Have you told Matt?"

"Yes i'm already 12 weeks along. I'm not getting an abortion or anything. I just don't want anymore kids."

Jude looked at his big sister. She really was a completely different person. "Don't worry Mari. You had Eden when you were still in high school."

Connor walked in, "Hey babe we have to head out to lunch with Callie."

"Okay love"

Jude hugged Marianna and said goodbye to her. The two boys said goodbye to their nieces and got in the car.

"So secret time, Mari is having twins."

"No way"

"Yes way"

They pulled up to the restaurant and met with Callie. Without even a hello Callie jumped into conversation.

"You guys really really need to adopt from the foster system. Which I feel like is something I don't really have to say but oh my god do you need to. This kids the two sisters and the brother? The bruises on those kids from an older foster brother!"

"Hello to you too Callie"

"Hi my loves"

"We haven't actually really talked about kids." Jude turned to Connor after he said that. "Do you want kids Con?"

"Um I haven't ever really thought about it but yeah I think so."

Lunch went quick because it was mostly just Callie ranting. Soon enough it was time for them to leave and go see Brandon. they only spent a few hours with brandon before they had to go back to the house and get ready to go to dinner with Adam.

they were sitting outside of Adam's house in the car.

"This isn't going to be good"

"Please keep an open mind Jude."

"I will"

the two boys walked up to the door, Connor knocked. a few seconds later Adam opened the door.

"Connor, Jude nice to see you"

"Hi Dad"

"Hi Adam"

"So why don't you to come in, dinner is on the table. Uh I just ordered pizza to be honest with you boys but it is on the table."

The two walked in and went to sit at the table and each grabbed a piece of pizza. Adam followed closely behind them and sat down at the table also grabbing a slice.

"So uh I know you guys are probably wondering why I uh asked you to come here."

Jude and Connor both nodded.

"Well uh when I was at that baby shower I realized looking at all of those pictures all of the things that I had missed out on with you, with both of you. I have been hoping and praying for the last eight years that Connor, that you would change your mind and come home with a girl. I realize this is not going to happen. I want to try and understand. I don't want to miss out of another eight years. you're my only child. though I am glad that you were able to find a second home with the Adams-Fosters. I only hope you two are both willing to try with me."

Connor looked at Jude. Personally he could not be happier. Jude's expression was blank. under the table Connor grabbed for Jude's hand, he couldn't find it. He knew what Jude was doing. Constantly wringing his hands.

"Well dad I think I'm willing to try"

Adam looked over at Jude. "What about you Jude?"

"Okay…"


End file.
